


The Ocean's Blue Eyes

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: He's never swam before but he's sure he drowned when he looked into them.





	The Ocean's Blue Eyes

At age 16 Harry met a prince. He was so enamored by the boy. His blue blue blue eyes like the ocean Harry's room over sees. He's never swam before but he's sure he drowned when he looked into them. What brought him back to the surface was the boys laughter. Harry blinked a few times and the boy standing in front of him was grinning, his crooked teeth showing. Harry looked back into the boys eyes.  
  
"Hello." The prince bowed.  
"Hello."  
  
The boy stood up straight and was still smiling when he looked back at Harry.  
  
"I'm Harry, uh Styles. O-of the-"  
"I know who you are."  
  
No one has ever interrupted Harry before, save for his family. He's never met anyone who has had the gall to cut him off mid-sentence. He doesn't know why but he feels intrigued instead of angry.  
  
"Where are you from? I cannot place your accent."  
"I'm from a small country called Ireland."  
"Ire ... land?"  
"Yes."  
"Where is that? I've never heard of it before."  
  
The boys eyebrows shoot up, like he cant believe what just came out of Harry's mouth. Like Harry is the one with the foreign tongue.  
  
"Its ... across the sea. I traveled two days to get here."  
"What is it like?"  
  
The boy smiled. They began talking and neither noticed that the sky had turned black until there was a name being called. The boy turned around and his eyes widened, his face showing fear.  
  
"Da..."  
"Lets go mi son."  
"Yes da." The boy turns to Harry. "I must go now. It was a pleasure to chat with you Prince Harry."  
"As it was you, Prince ... I apologize. I never asked your name."  
  
The boy was blushing now. He looked so cute and Harry's heart stuttered.  
  
"Niall."  
"Prince Niall." Harry loves the way it feels on his tongue. "Prince Niall of the Land of Ire."  
Niall laughs. "I'm -"  
"Son!" The man standing at the large castle doors bellows. "Come!"  
"Goodbye Harry of Cheshire."  
"Goodbye Niall of Ire Land."

* * *

 

At age 18 Harry's mother began to groom him. She said its because a new king is to rule someday and Harry doesn't know what she means, his dad is still alive.  
  
"Is something happening to father?"  
"No," She says immediately. "Of course not honey. Your father is just fine."  
"Then why must I learn the ways of the king?"  
"Harry, listen to me," She began, "You are going to be a great king one day. You are a very charming prince as of now but ... You must trust me, yes? Please."  
"But mother-"  
"Enough. Go with the dresses so that they may tailor your new ensemble."  
Harry sighs resigned. "Yes mother."  
  
A few hours later, Harry's tailor brought in two fabrics made of a bright sea blue and a fine gold.  
  
"Queen Anne has informed me to use the - " The tailor begins.  
"Blue one." Harry interrupts.  
"B-but ... I beg your pardon but your majesty, Queen Anne has already chosen which fabric I am to use."  
"And I said I want the blue one." Harry all but growls. "Are you disobeying my word suit maker?"  
"No," The man bows. "No your majesty. Forgive me. I shall get started on sewing the robes."  
"Be gone." Harry says, stepping off the stool. "All of you."  
  
After the help leave, Harry goes over to the window and looks out. He can see the ocean from here as well.  
  
Ever since that night two years ago, he hasn't been able to get Prince Niall out of his mind. How can he when his eyes are staring Harry in the face every day?  
  
He's asked his parents if he could go to the Land of Ire but they'd never heard of it.  
  
Determined to make the trip, sixteen year old Harry ordered a teacher to find out where is was and everything about it. Unfortunately his parents deemed it not worthy enough for the Styles family to touch its lands.  
  
Harry had never hated his family's royal position than he did in that moment and every time he's alone with his head and the ocean's blue eyes.  
  
Harry presses his hand to the glass.  
  
"I _will_ see you again Prince Niall of the Land of Ire." He whispers softly. "I _**must**_."

* * *

 

On his 21st birthday Harry's mother ordered onto him that he must marry.  
  
Harry protested vehemently but his mother was firm. The towns folk have apparently been gossiping about Harry and the poor boy from the Shire of York.  
  
Harry's not sure when his mother has ever cared what the towns folk had to say, leading him to think that she is not in favor of his orientation.  
  
Harry slumps back in his chair.  
  
"Louis and I are just friends mother. I've explained this already."  
"You're getting married and that is final. I have already found a bride for you."  
"What!?"  
"She shall be here in a months time. She is a very beautiful girl. From the Americas."  
"Americas!?"  
"Yes. Her family is very wealthy-"  
Harry scoffs. "Of course they are."  
"Excuse me?" His mother chides.  
"Mother ... All you care about is wealth and nothing else matters to you! Why did you bother having children if your throne means this much to you!? Surely you must know that you cant keep the crown forever! When I'm king, I'm going to abolish all the rules you have set in place! I will love who I want to love and I'm not marrying this American girl!"  
"You will!" His mother roars standing up also, "You are not king and I will not have someone like you to take over my kingdom!"  
"Maybe I dont want to be in this kingdom! Maybe ... Maybe I want to live in Ire Land!"  
"I'm sick of this talk about that poor country! You will never go there! I forbid it!"  
"You forbid it!?"  
"Step one foot out of these castle walls and I will cast you out!"  
"I hate you!"  
  
Harry stomps to his room and makes sure to slam the large doors, hearing them reverberate off the walls outside.  
  
He rushes to his window and looks out of it.  
  
"Niall," He cries. "I ... I am to be married. I have no choice in the matter. I'm ... I'm so sorry."  
  
A month later Harry's new bride is being shown around the castle by his mother.  
  
He wishes his dad was still around. He wouldn't have let this happen. Unfortunately his mother had him cast out after she found him in their chambers with another woman.  
  
Harry and his bride, Kendall as she is named, are to be wed the next night.  
  
He has only had one interaction with her and that was when she got here. They introduced themselves and then his mother whisked her off.  
  
Harry is wandering about the castle when he hears it. That laugh. That unforgettable laugh.  
  
He follows the sound and finds himself in the castle kitchen.  
  
"Niall!" Harry yells.  
  
Everyone in the room bows and Harry's eyes scan the area.  
  
No. Its impossible. He knows he heard the laugh. He's sure of it.  
  
"Niall ..." Harry says quietly.  
"Pardon your majesty?" A cook says.  
"I ... Nothing." Harry shakes his head. "Carry on."  
  
The next night as Harry is standing next to Kendall, he swears he sees Niall standing at the doors of the castle dining area. His heart pounds in his chest.  
  
Harry takes a step back to get a closer look. A smile breaks onto his face.  
  
"Niall!" He steps down the stairs. "Its you!"  
  
Niall grins and waves. Suddenly a man grabs Niall's arm and drags him away.  
  
"Niall! Wait!" Harry cries.  
  
Harry makes it over to the dining area but Niall is gone.  
  
"No." Harry whimpers. "Niall ... Please dont leave."

* * *

 

At age 24, Harry had pretty much given up on everything. After his mother forced him to marry the American girl (which thankfully was short lived when his mother found out the girls mother tried to take the throne as well), after seeing Niall again after all that time, after doing anything in his power to find Prince Niall, to no avail. He gave up. He went day by day in a trance, did whatever his mother asked of him.  
  
He knows that Niall was not a figment of his imagination no matter what his mother says. He can still hear the laugh, can still feel Niall's leg on his when they sat so close the first night they met, can still see the grin on Niall's face when he last saw him and of course can still see his eyes.  
  
Sometimes he gets jealous of Louis and the squire Payne. They live on the outskirts of the kingdom, Harry refusing to let them be banished. While no one will abuse them from fear of the wrath of Harry and the Queen, they still give them dirty looks or will sell them rotten food or broken items.  
  
Harry has offered to do something about it but they refuse to let him, saying that as long as no one hurts them physically, they are fine.  
  
Today, Harry has been invited to the residence of the Tomlinson-Payne household for a private wedding.  
  
Harry has met so far all of Louis' sisters and their father. Squire Payne has two sisters as well but his family has not shown yet. From what Harry has gathered, his family apart from his mother arent too happy with his "lifestyle" but Payne has assured that his family will can and will not start without them.  
  
After a few more hours tick by, Louis is sure Payne's family will not show and says they should start without them. Payne asks for just half an hour more.  
  
"Liam," Louis whisper yells, "they're not coming. I love you more than anything but we can wait no longer. My father must get my siblings home before dusk. I do not want them out at night in times like these. Please."  
"But Louis ...-"  
  
Louis presses his lips softly to Liam's and Harry has to look away. He's dreamt a lot about doing this with Niall. He's dreamt and prayed about doing loads of things with Niall.  
But this is not a day to wallow in despair. This is to be a momentous day.  
  
Liam's family doesn't even up showing even after Louis says they will wait one hour more.  
  
Despite that, everyone seemed to have a good time. Louis' friend Oliver has provided music as entertainment and Liam and Louis slow dance as the sun sets.  
  
After Louis' family leaves, Harry bides ado, promising he'll be back later in the week.  
  
On the way back on his steed, Harry passes by a wanderer, only seeing the back of his head. A few short moments later, he can hear his name being called.   
  
It sounds like Niall. He shakes his head. It cant be. He's been thinking a lot about him today, its just his imagination.  
  
He kicks the side of the horse to make it go a bit faster and as it trots along, Harry feels something hard hit the back of his head. He pulls on the reigns and rubs the sore spot.  
  
He turns to see what it was. His eyes widen.  
  
"N- _Niall?_ "  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry's heart skips a beat and then picks up faster. Harry scrambles to get off the horse, nearly falling on his face.  
  
"Niall!"  
  
Harry meets him halfway, lifting Niall up when he reaches him.  
  
"Niall! You're back!"  
Niall laughs. "I am!"  
"Niall," Harry cries.  
  
He sets Niall down and Niall reaches up to wipe the tears away.  
  
"I ... I cant believe you're here."  
"I am pet."  
"I missed you ... I missed you so much." Harry hiccups.  
"I missed you too. Even more."  
  
Harry chuckles. He places his hand on Niall's cheek who has also started crying.  
  
"My prince." Harry says. "Prince Niall of the Land of Ire."  
Niall chuckles. "I uh ... I'm not actually a prince."  
  
Harry presses his lips to Niall's. Finally.  
  
"You will be." He responds looking into the ocean's blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> clearly i dont know much of medieval time or how they spoke but hey. its just a story. i havent written anything in a while but i think this turned out okay. ... right?? (also if you're wanting to know, niall and his dad are butchers and they produce the finest meats hence them being at the events. no, anne nor h's dad did not know where the meats came from, just requested the finest of them.)


End file.
